


"Why Do You Hate Him?"

by SalTheCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Lazy person problems, lazy as heck, really hope someone notices this, to tired to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 06:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19496029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalTheCat/pseuds/SalTheCat
Summary: Prompt: Alcor tells Mizar a story about one of her past reincarnations. Dipper tells Maddie why he 'hates' Toby.





	"Why Do You Hate Him?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/gifts).



> Prompt: Alcor tells Mizar a story about one of her past reincarnations.  
> I embellished it a little to also make it a story on Dipper explaining to Maddie just why he ‘hates’ Toby so much. Enjoy! :)

One night, when Maddie was 13, she wanted to know why her dad treated Toby the way he did. Why was he so mean to him sometimes?  
“Why Do you hate him?”  
Dipper wasn’t sure how to answer. He could evade the question, but his little Maddie was old enough to see right through. With a sigh, he sat down next to her bed, and she squirmed to get herself comfortable in the bed in anticipation of a story.  
“Once there was me. And, there was Mabel, my twin sister. I was a lot like who I am now. Mabel would always tease me about my kitten sneezes, and dorkiness, and not sleeping or showering enough.   
She was the one person I loved most in the World.  
Then, the summer of 2012 B.T., soon before the Transcendence Even happened, our parents decided we needed some fresh air-”  
Maddie, ever a little impatient, cut in. “But what does Mabel have to do with this? I mean, I know Mabel is a Mizar, but where does Toby fit in?”  
Dipper grinned, “hold on. I’m getting to that. Anyway, we went down to Gravity Falls, Oregon.  
Most of the summer was spent running around nuts, having adventures with magic.  
Until Bill Cipher.   
Gideon Gleeful, a famed child ‘psychic’ had a huge crush on Mabel, though she continued to deny him. Eventually he summoned the demon Bill Cipher to get revenge on us, Including me.  
Especially me.  
Long story short, junk went down. And at the end of it all, after several different confrontations, we were both badly wounded. As a last ditch effort to gain a human host, he tried to possess me without a deal.  
But it only partially worked. He died, but his powers transferred to me somehow.  
And I became a demon.”  
Maddie sucked in a breath.  
“One thousand years after all that went down, I meet Ian.   
A reincarnation of Bill Cipher.  
And about 100 years after that, I met Toby.”  
“So Toby…?”  
“Yes Toby is Bill Cipher”  
“No wonder you act like you hate him sometimes” Maddie breathed. “Wow”  
She glanced down, biting her lip in concentration as she thought. Just as Dipper was drifting to his feet to leave, her head snapped up.  
“What was Mabel like?”  
Dipper gave a rye smile. “She was happy, and smart, and colorful, so colorful. She used to knit her own sweaters and even spin her own yarn when she was older. She used to…”  
And out in the hall where he sat on the ground, Toby stood up to go back to his own home with a sigh.


End file.
